


Sing to me (Achievement hunter x Reader oneshots)

by Sun_Kiss



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, FAHC Crew, Fanfic, Multi, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Sugar Pine 7 - Freeform, achievement hunter - Freeform, oneshots, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Kiss/pseuds/Sun_Kiss
Summary: This is just a simple oneshot book about the dudes from AH. Each chapter will have a song to go with the chapter, with a lyric or two thrown into the oneshot itself. That's where the name comes from lol. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Hey-o everyone! I've had this idea for a while now and i finally found the inspo to actually start it! I'm gonna try and do most of the AH guys, and maybe some FH, but you will probably notice some favoritism for Alfredo, Trevor, Michael and Jeremy. They are my favorites, so why wouldn't i write about them? That being said, if you have any songs, any specific member of AH/FH, just lemme know and ill try and work on it!

(Also, you might notice me switch from past tense to present a but in this, and i do apologize. I get mixed up a shit ton, and i'm kinda stupid so i rarely catch it.)

\- Sunny


	2. A World Alone (Michael X Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! First chapter! So, i originally started uploading these on Wattpad where you could attach media to it, and i would add a link to the song the chapter is based off of, but i cant do that here. Soo.. if you wanna hear the song, you're just gonna have to look it up. Sorry. Anyways, this is a Michael x reader oneshot based off of the Lorde song A World Alone! Enjoy!

_We both got a million bad habits to kick_

The digital clock on Michael's bedside table flashed a burning red 4:56, but it disappeared behind Michael as he leaned in and kissed you. It was a rough, sloppy kiss but the both of you were too tired to care. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He bit your lip and you tangled your fingers in his hair. After a few minutes of making out, the both of you laid back down comfortably, with your boyfriend playing with your hair as you rested your head on his chest. You stayed like this for what only seemed like minutes, but soon, your alarms set for 7:15 both went off. You kissed him one last time before you sat up, stretching. He did the same and you slipped out of bed, recoiling slightly as the frozen hardwood touched your toes. Once you found your slippers, you stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

_Not sleeping is one_

_We're biting our nails, you're biting my lip_

After messily brushing your teeth, you debated whether or not to shower. After running your hand through your tangly hair a few more times, you decided against it, and instead started getting your makeup on. Halfway through, Michael steps into the bathroom and gets in the shower. You flicked the fan on as the room got steamier. A loud bang comes from the shower, followed by a curse, and you have to bite your tongue to stop from laughing. A sleepy Michael was a grumpy Michael, and you didn't wanna set him off. After you finished your makeup, you slipped out of the bathroom and began to get dressed. 

_I'm biting my tongue_

"Babe? Have you seen my nice jean jacket?" You called as the water shut off. "You mean your super ripped one?" "Yeah." He entered the room, drying his hair with a towel. "Uh, did you check under the bed?" You got on your knees and peered into the dark. "Oh. There you are." You reached your arm under and grabbed it. The office was having a party later that night, and it was just easier to wear your outfit to work. 

"You look nice." Michael rested his chin on your shoulder, looking at you in the mirror. A sleepy smile slipped onto your lips and you turn, kissing his cheek. "You too." You stared at yourself in the mirror. Plain black dress. Ripped jacket. Fishnets and boots. Not the nicest, but you weren't planning on staying at the party for long. Michael was wearing dress pants, A nice jacket, and a normal t-shirt. 

"C'mon, were gonna be late." Another kiss before the two of you left the house together. The drive to work was enveloped in a comfortable silence, only stopping to grab a coffee. It was raining so the two of you sprinted inside, giggling like children. When you got to work you walked in while holding hands, talking quietly. You waved goodbye as you went to the animation department. 

_When people are talking, people are talking_

Halfway through the workday Michael came in and surprised you with your favorite takeout. You showered him with kisses and he invited you to come record a video with the guys. After you ate you followed him back to his office and sat down. "You can use Gavin's stuff. He's taking a few vacation days." You nod and sit down. Once the recording starts, you're all sleepy giggles as you play GTA. "Y/N! We were almost done! What the hell!" Ryan shouts. You had accidentally destroyed the helicopter you were supposed to use to pick everyone up. "I'm sorry! This computer is cursed, it makes you stupid." You giggled again and yawned. "Someone else drive the helicopter okay?"

_When people are talking, people are talking_

Soon, the work day was over, and you and Michael were headed to the party. You two stayed in the car for a little, where he gave you a chance to rest for a bit. After about fifteen minutes you went inside, looking around. The music was loud, and you decided to sit. "You okay?" Michael shouts, frowning. "Yeah. It's a bit overwhelming." A sigh escaped your lips and you shrugged. "Okay.. You want a drink?" You nodded and he headed towards the bar. You make small talk with Kerry as you wait, resting your head in your hands. He returned with your favorite drink. "Thanks babe." He sat next to you and shrugged. After a bit he began rubbing your back as you leaned on his shoulder. 

_Raise a glass 'cause i'm not done saying it_

_They all wanna get rough, get away with it_

"Hey, you love this song." He looked at you then smiled. "Wanna dance?" "Aw, to hell with it. Lets go." You laughed and stood up, grabbing his hand. You walked to the dance floor where Chris and Aaron were dancing messily, as well as Geoff, Trevor and Miles. You giggled as you started dancing sloppily together, stepping on his feet frequently. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." "Shut up. You're not Canadian. Wait, are you?" You burst into a fit of snickers and lean against him. "Being tipsy and tired isn't a great combo," you murmur. "Hey! Alliteration! I'm amazing." He shakes his head

_Let 'em talk cause were dancing in this world alone_

As you trip over Michael's foot for the fifteenth time, he shakes his head. "Okay, we're sitting." He pulls you back to your seats. You had had a few more drinks and were getting a bit drunk. "So, whats it like with the guys? Have you ever like... fucked?" Michael snorted and coughed, putting down his drink. "Uh, no. But thanks." "Why not? If that were me and a bunch of my closest girl friends i'd fuck 'em." "Oh. Good to know." He shook his head as you turned to Alfredo, talking to him about what Michael had just said. "But like, would you fuck them? You're new so, like, i want a clean opinion on it." Your boyfriend stood up. "Okay, that's enough. Lets go home, 'kay babe?" "Oh, sure! Hey if I worked with you and I was new, would you fuck me?" He mouthed an apology to Alfredo as the two of you headed back to the car, where the sober Michael began to drive home

_World alone_

After about an hour, since you forced Michael to stop at McDonalds where you took fifteen minutes to order, you arrived back home. He had to force you to change into your pajamas and helped you wipe off your makeup. You crawled into bed and watched an old shitty movie with him, and when his alarm clock flashed 2:07, he were snoring peacefully as you lay awake staring at the ceiling. You had always hated the idea of soulmates. No two people could possible be one hundred percent perfect for each other,it just seemed impossible. You glanced at his sleeping form as he snuggled closer to you, and a smile danced on your lips. There may be no such thing as soul mates, but you and Michael were pretty damn close.

_We're alone_


	3. Can't Sleep (Jeremy X Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy X reader! A bit angsty but not too bad. The song is Can't Sleep by K.Flay. Enjoy!  
> Oh! Also, im gonna try and post every Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday

_Lately i've been slipping back back, heading south_

Jeremy paced in the living room of your shared apartment endlessly, chewing on his nails, something he hadn't done since highschool. He had woken up to find you gone, and it freaked him out. It was three in the morning and he had absolutely no idea where you were. He told himself he'd wait till sunrise to all the police if you weren't home, but as time went on, he wasn't sure if he could wait. As the clock struck five, Jeremy was just about to call the police when you stumbled through the door

_Carsick on a Tuesday_

"Where the hell have you been!" He shouted, running over to you. "I've been worried sick!" You smile slightly as he hugs you. "I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep. I needed some air." "As far as i know, getting some air doesn't take two hours." He pulled back and glared at you. It wasn't the playful glare you were used to, it was an angry, scared glare, one you hoped to never see again. "I know. I just... needed to go _somewhere_ , okay? I needed to do _something_." "And you couldn't've told me?"

_Missing cash, blacking out_

"You'd freak out!" "Hell yeah i would!" His voice grew louder, and you shook your head. "Look, i'm sorry. I was planning on being home earlier. I didn't think this would be a problem." "What do you mean you were planning-" He paused. For the first time he seemed to notice your bloody elbows, your scraped up knees, and the long cut across your face. "Oh my god. What the hell happened to you, Y/N?" His voice was suddenly too quiet as he stepped towards you. "I took a spill on my skateboard, okay? I went too fast down a hill." 

_Heartless in a few ways_

He didn't say anything and ran off into the kitchen. A sigh escaped your lips and you tossed your board to the side, flicking the light on. He came back a moment later and picked you up, placing you on the table. "What are you- Shit!" You flinched as he began cleaning your wounds. "i'm fine, its just-" "Shut the fuck up. You have no place to complain right now." He muttered, and you bit your lip. "Jeremy-" "I dont wanna hear it! Okay, Y/N?" He snapped, standing up straight. "Do you know how scared i was? I thought you were fucking dead! I was so nervous, Y/N. I was so scared something happened to you."

_Shit for luck, elbows shredded, i held things steady like too late_

"Which something did. And i don't wanna talk right now. If i do, i'm gonna say something that i'll regret. You don't get to protest. You lost that right as soon as you left without telling me." You bit your lip harder You could see the tears forming in his dark eyes. So you did what he said and shut up, only letting out occasional grunts of pain. Once he got to the cut on your face, you noticed he couldn't look you in the eyes. He wouldn't. You had to bite your tongue to stop you from crying, but you couldn't hold back the tears. You managed to stop yourself from full on sobbing, but tears began slipping down your face, and he finally looked at you.

_Please calm the fuck down i'll do whatever you say_

"I-I'm sorry," You managed to choke out before the sobs started coming. He wrapped his arms around you and you pulled him closer, burying your head in his shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry Jeremy. I know i should've told you, i do. I was just worried you'd get scared and wouldn't let me.. and i really needed to get out of here for a bit." Your voice was muffled by his shoulder as you cried. He said nothing for a bit before pulling back, holding your shoulders.

_I get it, i get it, i'm living too hard and its time that i stop it_

"Of course i'd be worried. But i trust you. You just have to tell me where you're going. I never wanna wake up without you by my side and not know why, okay? Not ever." He pulled you into another hug and you shut your eyes. You didn't deserve him. Not one bit. But he loved every part of you. Your recklessness, your sarcasm, everything. Hell, you didn't know why. You weren't even sure if he did. But you were so, so grateful to have him in your life. You hugged him tighter, as if he was going to slip away if you didn't 

_But rising on up then tumbling down well that's part of the process_

"Now come on. Lets get you cleaned up." The two of you went to the bathroom and got undressed, stepping into the shower. There was nothing sexual about the way he held you in his arms as the steaming water burned your freezing skin, and most of the time was spent in silence. He helped you get rid of the dirt that was stuck under your fingernails, and the mud that was plastered to your legs. After you were done, you both dried off and slipped on some comfort clothes before sitting in bed

_Bar tabs on a hot night in a cold basement_

The two of you stayed there, watching a movie till sunrise, when you dozed off. Jeremy called your work and informed them you wouldn't be coming in today, before telling his work the same. He stayed by your side till you woke up. You smiled sleepily at him. "Morning." "Morning." "What time is it?" "10:36." You shot up, eyes wide. "Hey, don't worry. I called your work. You're all clear." "And you?" "I'm staying home today. With you."

_You say i'm crazy_

_but i feel amazing_


	4. Ultralife (Alfredo X Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This is one is kinda long but not really. Alfredo X reader hey? He's like one of my favorites even though he's super new haha. Hope y'all enjoy!

_Lovesick the beat inside my head_

Your teeth graze your bottom lip as you look at the huge house outside your windshield. There was music coming from inside and you could see swarms of people from the windows. "Fuck." This was going to be a long night. You took a swig from your water bottle that was currently filled with vodka and grimaced. It was always easier for you to be a little drunk beforehand. It helpd you loosen up. Be less of a bitch.

_Waves struck a sea of bitterness_

You force a smile as the person hosting the party, your friend Natalia, comes running up to you. "Y/N! you made it! I'm so-" She pauses mid hug. "Have you already been drinking?" "Uh... Hey! Michael's here!" You quickly shove past her and run and hug your freckled friend. "Hey!" He smiles at you. "Hey." 

_Lights out solo in the blue_

For another hour, you stayed at Michael's side, occasionally drifting off to chat with Natalia or someone else you knew. Your water bottle was empty very quickly, and you were becoming more talkative. "Oh, hey, Y/N. There's someone i'd like you to meet." You had forced Michael to go do some stupid shit with you, things like drinking a smoothie made up of every condiment it Natalia's fridge, or doing the cinnamon challenge, which you were just about to do. "Yeah?" You looked up from pouring cinnamon into a spoon. 

_Before i found you_

Michael shoved a tall-ish man with black hair in front of you. He smiled crookedly and gave a small wave. "Uh, Hi. I'm a coworker of Michael's." He held out his hand but you reach out and hug him. "A coworker of Michael's is a coworker of mine." You pull back and pause. "Oh, wait. That doesn't make sense." He laughs and Michael shakes his head. "Uh, shes drunk. But hey, you're not gonna get that kind of affection from her any other time, so enjoy it while it lasts." You had already turned back to the cinnamon. "Okay Michael! We're ready!" You held up the two spoons and grinned. "Um, actually, I have to go. I promised Linds that i'd be back before midnight."

_Days passed slowly_

"What? But i just fuckin' poured the cinnamon!" "Hey, Alfredo here can do it instead." The man who was apparently named Alfredo looked at Michael. "Dude!" "Sorry man. I really gotta go." Michael waved and headed towards the door. "Well, Alfredo." You grinned and handed him the spoon. "You ready?" He smiled that crooked smile at you and took the spoon. "Fine, fine." He was about to eat it when you stopped him. "Hey, wait!" You linked arms with him. "On three." He shook his head and laughed. "You're ridiculous." "Yup! Okay. One.. Two... Three!" The two of your put the spoons in your mouths and you immediately coughed. You hunched over and put your hands on your knees. You hear Alfredo burst into a coughing fit as well and you grabbed your drink, downing it. You stood up straight and coughed a few more times, a tear slipping down your cheek. "Holy fuck," He hissed, coughing a few more times. "Yeah."

_lost and low_

The two of you looked at eachother and burst into laughter. "Are you okay?" He said after a moment, wiping his mouth with his wrist. "Yeah, i'm great." You giggle and run a hand though your hair. "Well, that was fun." You hiccup slighty and blink. He laughs again. "Oh shut up." You punched his shoulder. He grinned. "So, Y/N." He sat down and gestured for you to sit as well. "How do you know Michael?" You plopped down next to the dark haired man, opening another beer. "Well, I met him in high school. Actually dated him. We continued dating after it ended, but the spark kinda disappeared. We broke up on good terms. He actually helped me find a place to live and let me have the cat." 

_You gave me hope and now there's only_

"We stayed friends. He was my first client, actually." He cocked his head. "Oh. I'm an artist. Do commissions and stuff. He overpaid me a shit ton and gave me free promotion though Achievement Hunter." Alfredo's eyebrows raised. "Wow." "Right?" You took another sip. "I'm also a writer. Haven't released any full stories yet, but i'm about a quarter away from finishing my first draft. Doesn't sound like a lot, but i've been working on it for years." A sigh escapes your lips and you down the beer. "Touchy subject?" "You could say that," You mutter, standing to grab another beer. Alfredo stood as well. He followed you to the fridge and leaned against the wall, frowning. "Sorry for turning the mood sour," he murmured

_Blood, running through my veins_

"It's fine. Honestly. I just get a little moody. Its hard working on something for that long to see it barely get anywhere." You cracked open the beer. Alfredo was silent for a moment. You turned to head back to your chair when Alfredo stopped you. "Okay, i'm gonna ask something a little weird but please trust me." you pause. "Do you wanna get out of here?" "Uh." You blinked a few times. "Fuck. Sorry, never mind." He shook his head. "Just.... Yeah, never mind. Ill just-" "No, no. Sure. Lets get out of here." He smiled before taking your hand and lead you to the door. As you waited for an uber, you realized you probably shouldn't be going somewhere with a stranger you just met. He seemed nice enough.. But it wouldn't hurt to be safe. So you texted Natalia to let her know who you were going with. It soon arrived and you both got in, chatting the whole way. You were going to have a killer hangover tomorrow.

_I've never been here before_

__After a few minutes, The driver pulled into a parking lot and the two of you exited the car. You stood in front of what you assumed was his apartment. He looked at you and bit his lip. "Um... So-" Before he could finish you pulled him into a sloppy, drunk kiss. You could smell the stench of vodka on his own lips, and it only occurred to you now that he was probably drunk too. He kissed you back, and he tasted... Like cinnamon. You smiled against his lips. "What?" "You taste like cinnamon," You giggled, looking up at him. "Thanks to you." He grinned and you kissed him again. He started walking towards his apartment, and you followed._ _

_And i got love falling like the rain_

After a heated make out session, you ended up in his bedroom. you giggled as he tripped over something on his floor. "Fuck you," He muttered, getting his hands tangled in your hair. "Is that not what you're about to do..?" "Are you this sarcastic when sober?" "Are you this direct when sober?" You retorted. He shoved you onto the bed and you yelped. "God you are annoying."

_I never could've asked for more_

He crawled onto the bed and you opened your mouth to speak but he interrupted you with a kiss. You slipped his shirt over his head and planted kisses on his jaw, trailing down to his chest. You paused. "You okay?" He looked at you. God, even his fucking frown was crooked. Your teeth grazed your lip. "I like you. Like, a lot. At least when you're drunk." He smiled slightly. "And i'm worried that if we do this.... there'll be a disconnect tomorrow." You leaned upwards and kissed him gently. 

_I got so much soul inside my bones_

"Hey, hey, it's up to you. I'm not gonna force you to do anything. I like you too." He smiled brushing your hair out of your face. "Okay.. okay. Thank you," You murmured, kissing him again. "So now what?" "Wanna watch a movie?" "Hell yeah." You smiled and pushed him off you, stretching. "Do you have the stuff to make nachos?" "Yeah. Want me to make some?" You snorted and got out of the bed. "No. You'll fuck it up. I have a secret recipe."

_Take a look at me now_

An hour later, the two of you were sitting on his couch, eating nachos and watching the newest Thor movie. "Shes hot," you say, pointing at Valkyrie. "Fuck yeah she is." He studied a nacho before eating. "These are really good. How did you come up with this?" You shoved a few in your mouth. "Months of culinary studying in the toughest of schools in Barcelona." He looked impressed. You burst into giggles. "Nah. I was drunk and threw some shit together and this happened. Why do people always believe the Barcelona story?" "I don't know. You seem like the kind of person to go to Barcelona and study cooking there." You snorted in amusement and shook your head. "Hell no. I have no need to learn how to cook. I got takeout."

_I'm young, forever in the sun_

"Really? I think its important to know." You look at him. "Really?" "Yeah! Imagine you're poor. Yu got no money, and no food except for a few ingredients in your fridge. I think its a good skill to be able to turn that into an actual meal!" You put your hands up defensively. "Woah, okay. Damn." He smacked your hand. "Fuck you." You giggled and leaned your head on his shoulder. "Guess i owe Michael again," You say sleepily. "Why?" "This is the eight thousandth good thing hes done for me." You smiled up at him and kissed him one more time before closing your eyes, "Now shut up. I'm tired."

_Ever since you came, i'm living ultralife_


	5. BITE (Trevor X Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First semi-smutty chapter! This one's okay, not my best work but it'll do! Hope y'all enjoy! Remember to leave song suggestions with an AH member in the comments! I only know so many songs haha.

_Kiss me on the mouth and set me free_

Before you could fully get inside the house, Trevor was pushing you against the wall. His lips pressed against yours in a rough, meaningful kiss. Your hands tangled in his hair as his slid under your shirt. He kissed your ear lobe then trailed down your jaw, then your neck. You arched your back against the wall. He laughed against your skin. "What?" "You are so easily pleased." He grinned at you and you kissed him again. 

_Sing me like a choir_

After a moment you pulled back, looking into his eyes. "The sexual tension between us was crazy tonight. Its just nice to finally do something about it." Your teeth grazed your lip and he kissed you again. You felt his hands on your thighs and a gasp escaped your lips as he picked you up, turning and placing you on the counter. His kissed your collarbone and you moaned quietly. He moved back to your lips and once again his hands were under your shirt. You pulled back and pulled your shirt over your head, immediately kissing him again. 

_I can be the subject of your dreams_

Trevor did the same with his shirt and his hands held your waist, cold against your warm skin, and you shivered. "Fuck, you're good at this," You moaned as he bit your lip, hands reaching to unclasp your bra. "Yeah?" He grinned and you placed your hands on his chest. "Yeah." "Glad to hear. Maybe i can teach you sometime." You gasped as his other hand slipped down your pants. "Is this not what this is? A purely educational experience?" Your last word turned in to a moan as his finger rubbed your clit. 

_Your sickening desire_

"You're a little shit, y'know that?" He whispered breathlessly, kissing you again. Your back arched again and you pressed yourself against him, raking your nails down his back. A hiss escaped his lips and it was your turn to smile. He paused, breathless, and you frowned slightly. You put a hand on his cheek and kissed him gently. "Are you okay? Do you not wanna do this? Because i'm not gonna force you to do anythin-" He cut you off, shaking his head. "No, no. I just... I'm gonna say something and it might ruin all of this." He gestured to the both of you with his hand, and you cocked your head, rubbing his cheek slightly with is your thumb. 

_Don't you wanna see a man up close?_

"I just..." He smiled and looked down. "I think i love you." Your eyes widened and your eyebrows shot up. "Oh." He pulled back and shook his head. "See, i told you. I'm sorry Y/N, I came on too fast, I should've-" It was your turn to cut him off as you pulled him into a kiss. You pulled back ever so slightly and leaned your forehead on his. "I think i love you too, Treyco." You shut your eyes and smiled. As the two of you stood there, half naked in his kitchen, you stifled a yawn. "You tired?" He frowned slightly and you nodded. 

_A phoenix in the fire_

"Yeah. It's been a long day." "C'mere." He picked you up gently and carried you to his bedroom. "Um, i have a shirt you can borrow to sleep in. Here." He handed you a t-shirt that was definitely way too big for you and you began changing. "Oh- should I-" A sleepy laugh escaped your lips and you shook your head. "We were just about to fuck. I think you're fine." He laughed as well and you crawled into bed. He turned to leave. "Hey! Wait." You patted the bed and smiled. "You get back here dummy. I'd feel bad if i kicked you out of your bed. Especially on a cold night like this. C'mon." He sighed and crawled into bed with you. You kissed his forehead and rested your head on his chest, falling asleep as he played with your hair

_So kiss me on the mouth and set me free_

_but please don't bite_


	6. A/N

Hey guys! Sorry if updates have been kind of weird (i'm not actually sure if they have been). I thought i posted the Ultralife chapter on Friday but i guess i didn't. And i also guess i posted the Can't Sleep chapter twice. Oops. Again, so sorry. Not sure what happened. I'll try and be better!


	7. Sober II (Melodrama) (Gavin X Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This totally isn't after a drunk hook up ahhahahhahahahah

_You asked if I was feeling it_

_I'm psycho high_

You sat on the edge of the strangers bed, staring at the floor. You had almost no recollection of the night before, except for the fact that you hooked up with this blonde British dude. You didn't remember his name. Actually, you weren't even sure if he had told you his name. This wasn't your first one night stand. You just never liked to leave without saying goodbye. It made you feel like an asshole. But this dude was taking forever to wake up. You glanced at the clock, which read 10:28. Okay, maybe not. But still. You were getting antsy

_Know you won't remember in the morning_

You looked at the sleeping form next to you, and bit your lip. You wondered if he remembered how you had completely broke and ended up sobbing at 1 a.m, where he had woken up and comforted you. You weren't having a great month. Not at all. Everything in your life was crumbling down and all you could do was watch. For some reason, last night had made you snap. If he did remember, you hoped he didn't feel guilty

_When I speak my mind_

"Hey there." You jumped slightly as the man spoke, and you looked at him. "Hi." He sat up, and you studied his face. Handsome, blonde, kind. Looks like you had a type. That thought alone nearly made you burst into tears and you looked away. "Surprised to see you're still here." You stood up, looking around the room for your clothes. You probably should've done this earlier, but you were so caught up in your thoughts you had completely forgotten to. You pulled your shirt off of the lampshade and slipped it on. "I never leave without saying goodbye at least. Makes me feel like an asshole."

_Lights are on and they've gone home_

_But who am I?_

"Plus, sometimes i get free breakfast." He laughed and you smiled. You were beginning to remember why you liked him so much, despite how similar he looked to.. him. You couldn't even think his name. pathetic. Well, do you want breakfast?" You paused and looked back at him. he merely smiled. You couldn't bring yourself to say no to him. Last night you were kinda shitty. Maybe you could make up for it. "Uh... sure." You forced a smile and looked around for your pants. "Under the dresser," he commented, putting on his sweatpants. The accent was cute. "Thanks." 

_Oh, how fast the evening passes_

_Cleaning up the champagne glasses_

After you got dressed, you walked out of the room, looking around. "In here!" He called, and you followed the sound of his voice. You looked around his kitchen, eyebrows raised. "Yeah, its a bloody mess. I forgot people came over last night. He rubbed his forehead, shutting his eyes. "Speaking of forgetting things... I apologize if this sounds rude but.. i forgot.. your name." You smiled sheepishly at him and he let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, thank god. I thought i was just an arsehole. I forgot yours too." You laughed slightly. "Hey, hey. Maybe we're both assholes. Or as you say, 'Arseholes'. My name is Y/N." "Gavin."

_We told you this was melodrama_

You sat down at the counter and you rested your head in your hands, desperately trying to remember the events of last night. "You... You work with.. Trevor, right?" "Yeah. And you were his college roommate." You grin and nod. "Yup. At least i remember some things." He snorted in amusement as he dug through his fridge. "What do you want for breakfast." "Eggs and toast." You grab your phone from your pocket and scroll through your notifications. Twenty texts from Aaron, four from Trevor, and one from him. You slam your phone on the counter and Gavin jumps. "Sorry," you mutter

_(oh, how fast the evening passes_

_Cleaning up the champagne glasses)_

He studied you and you looked down, running a hand through your hair. He knew not to poke at you so he changes the subject. "So... Do you live in Austin?" "Yeah. Just moved here." Your answer was short and you didn't look up. It was silent for a bit before he put a plate in front of you. "I forgot to ask what kind of eggs you like. I hope sunny side up is okay." "It's perfect." You smile at him and pause. "I'm sorry for being so..." "Bitchy?" "I was going to say crabby, but bitchy works." You laugh quietly and its his turn to smile sheepishly. "It's fine. I get it."

_Our only wish is melodrama_

You began to eat but he stopped you. "Nuh-uh. Come sit on the couch. No one actually eats at the counter." You roll your eyes and follow him to the couch, sitting at the side. "Why so far away?" He cocked his head at you and you leaned against the arm rest, putting your feet on his lap. He looked surprised at how comfortable you seemed, and you even surprised yourself. "Whaddya wanna watch?" "Anything. Doesn't matter." The two of you sat on that couch for another two hours, way longer then you had originally planned. He helped you forget about your troubles, and for the first time in a long time, you felt.. safe.

_(oh, how fast the evening passes_

_cleaning up the champagne glasses)_


	8. Retrogade (FAHC Ryan X Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First FAHC chapter! And of course it's about Ryan, haha. Sorry about no upload yesterday, i use my laptop to write these and it freaked the fuck our yesterday.

_You're on your own, in a world you've grown_

A scream rang out from behind you and you turned, a relieved sigh escaping your lips as you realized it came from a member of the rival gang. You glance in front of you and see another lunging at you. "Shit!" You barely dodge him and stand up, shooting him in the head. It never felt good to do that. But you and your friend's' lives were at stake. It had to be done. "Trevor! Hows Gavin?" You shouted over the Chaos. Earlier the brit had gotten shot in the leg trying to defend Michael. "He's fine! Just keep fighting! Jack's keeping us safe!"

_Few more years to go, Don't let the hurdle fall_

"Hey! They're retreating!" Geoff shouted, sending a spray of bullets towards the group attacking. "Y/N! Get in here! I need your help!" Was that Ryan? Shit. To be honest, the two of you had been... thinging for a while. And you kinda sorta told him you loved him. A few times. But that didn't matter. It sounded like he was in trouble and you took a guy down before sprinting towards the room his voice came from. "Ryan! What is- what?" 

_So be the girl you loved,_

There... was nothing in the room. Nothing except for Ryan. He shut the door and you turned on your heel. His eyes were slightly puffed up. "I'm sorry, Y/N." "What? Why? This wasn't your fault, Ryan." You reached out to take his hands and he jerked them away. "Ryan, whats-" "They had to know how to get here somehow, didn't they? There's no way they found this place on their own." Had... Had he been crying? "We've been here for years, and they never found out. I'm sorry."

_Be the girl you loved_

"Ryan, what are you-" Again, you got cut off. But this time by Ryan grabbing a baseball bat from the beside the door. And it finally clicked. "Ryan, what the hell are you suggesting?" Your voice had suddenly dropped, and you took a step back. He was silent as he took another step towards you. "Ryan!" You shouted, eyes wide as he swung the bat. You quickly dodged, but didn't move to fight back. He was openly sobbing now, and he shut his eyes as he swung again

_I'll wait, so show me why you're strong_

You were in complete disbelief. All this time. All this fucking time. "What the hell is wrong with you," You whispered, and his body was wracked with another sob as he swung weakly. You grabbed it and yanked it out of his hands, raising it. He merely stood there, tears running down his cheeks. You couldn't move. In front of you was the man you loved. The man who cradled you when you were tired of the world, the man who constantly put you on a pedestal. The man who made you feel more alive then you ever had before. Now you were crying as well

_Ignore everybody else,_   
_We're alone now_

"I cant," You choked out, tossing the baseball bat aside. He slowly picked up the bat. "Please.." He whispered, looking at you. You just blankly stared at him. He looked away and swung again. You let it hit you. It barely hurt, and you figured he didn't wanna do anything either. "Please!" He swung again and it hit your shoulder. That one hurt. "JUST FIGHT BACK!" He shouted, swinging again. It hit your face and you recoiled only slightly

_I'll wait, so show me why you're strong_

He looked at you, and you didn't see Ryan. You saw a broken man. You shook your head. "You, or whoever the fuck you're working for, can't do anything to me. I have nothing left. " You took a step towards him, not bothering to wipe the tears streaming down your face. "You know why?" He didn't look at you this time, but you continued anyway. "You were all i had." Suddenly, a shriek came from the other room. Both of you turned towards the door

_Ignore everybody else,_   
_We're alone now_

You looked at each other and before he could move you grabbed the bat out of his hands. "I.. I take it back. I have nothing but the crew. And i'll kill you before you hurt any one of them." He opens his mouth to say something, eyes puffy and red. But it was your turn to interrupt him, swinging the bat hard into his jaw. You started sobbing heavily as he lay on the ground, and you dropped the bat. After a moment, you shook your head and burst through the door. 

_Suddenly I'm hit_

You were greeted to the sight of a man pointing a gun at Michael, and you froze. He hadn't noticed you yet. You forced yourself to be quiet and prayed that the guys wouldn't blow your cover. You slowly reached down and grabbed a pistol from a corpse below you. Once you got behind him, you grit your teeth and raised it to his head, making sure you wouldn't accidentally shoot Michael. "Go to fucking hell," you grunted, firing into the back of his head. 

_It's the starkness of the dawn_

Blood splattered onto you, but mostly onto Micheal. The man crumpled and Michael scrambled away. "Holy shit, Y/N! That was fucking awesome!" Geoff shouted, and the guys cheered. You smiled sadly before bursting into tears, the blood mixing with the tears. The cheering immediately stopped and Michael, who was closest to you, ran up to you. "Oh my god, are you okay? Is.. Is Ryan-" 

_And your friends are gone_   
_When your friends won't come_

"Ryan betrayed us," you hissed, gripping your hair. "W-What?" "HE FUCKING BETRAYED US! HE BROUGHT THEM HERE!" You shouted, before collapsing into his arms. "What? What the fuck?" Michael murmured, waving the others off. "He attacked me. Well, he tried to. The fucker couldn't bring himself to do it for real," you snorted and wiped your face. "He WHAT? Tell me you destroyed him!" "I knocked him out."

_So show me where you fit_

"Good for you, Y/N." He rubbed your back and you shook your head. "It didn't feel good. Not at all." Your voice cracked and shut your eyes, only to open them again as you heard the guys talking. They were carrying Ryan out of the room. They weren't being gentle at all, which caused him to wake up. "Wh-Whats going on?" He looked around, then at you. You couldn't let him win. So you looked away, no matter how much it hurt, and turned around. You heard sobs from behind you, and just before you left, you heard him speak.

"I'm sorry."

_So show me where you fit_


	9. QUIET (Geoff X Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay an angsty chapter!!!!!!! Ofc it's with geoff haha. Sorry for no upload on friday, i was super fuckin busy

_Growing distance from your explanations_

You felt numb as you sat in the back of Jeremy's car, the guys chatting around you. You were headed off to some bar which you never learned the name of, and you frankly didn't care. You and Geoff had gotten into a huge fight last night that ended in him ending the relationship. You didn't cry. You didn't get angry. You just went to your apartment and laid in bed. You couldn't miss work, as it was an important day for the company. Some stupid award or something. You couldn't remember.

_We're getting deeper in this mess_

_Take careful contemplation_

Soon you were there, and everyone bustled inside. You sat at the bar immediately ordered four shots. You noticed Jack about to come over and shook your head. He nodded and stopped. You stared into the crowd, and eventually found yourself staring at Geoff. Still no feeling. Why couldn't you feel anything? He looked at you, and you saw him swallow. Hard. You gazed at him for a few more seconds before turning around, downing the shot the bartender had put in front of you. 

_I'd rather be spitting blood_

You didn't catch Michael, though. He came and sat next to you, stealing one of your shots. He grimaced. "Ew." No response. He bit his lip. "How are you?" You merely shot him a look, saying nothing. "Okay. If you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine. I just don't like seeing you like this." "It's not your fault." You didn't look at him. "I know, but-" "It's not your fucking fault, Michael. Don't blame yourself for my fucking mess."

_Than have this silence fuck me up_

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But i think it would be... beneficial for you to talk about it and-" "Oh my god, Michael! Take a fucking hint! I knew you were stupid but i at least thought you had common sense!" He recoiled as you snapped at him. He stood up, obviously hurt. "Fine, asshole." He muttered, turning around. A few of the guys were looking at you, and you just downed another drink, ordering four more.

_This separation, time and space between us_

A half hour passes. You realized your bill was probably through the roof, but you didn't care. You were drunk, but barely. The event from last night kept replaying in your head. All you wanted to do was forget about it. But you couldn't even do that. "Hey there sweetheart." It took you a moment to realize the man in front of you was talking to you. You ignored him and ordered more drinks. "Don't ignore me baby. I can give you a good time." He reached toward you, and you smacked his hand away.

_For some revelation, You didn't even care to discuss_

"Woah there. I wouldn't do that if i were you." You gave no response, downing another one, the liquid burning your throat. "I saw the guys you entered with. What are you? Their fuck toy? I bet they couldn't please you the same way i could." You continued to ignore him and drank the last two, ordering four more. "Come on, baby. You cant ignore me forever. Maybe if i beat up one of your boyfriends, you'll talk." That was it. The anger you hadn't felt suddenly rose up. And you snapped. 

_I'd rather be black and blue_

You punched him in the jaw. Hard. He stumbled backwards and the bar became quieter. You picked up a shot and drank it all. "You're gonna pay for that, bitch," He hissed, throwing a punch at you. You attempted to dodge but were too slow. He hit you on the lip, then the nose. You shook your head and lunged at him. "Fuck!" He yelped as the two of you tumbled to the ground. Before you could pin him he kicked you in the face, and pain exploded in your nose. 

_Than accept that you withdrew_

"I'm gonna fucking kill you," You shout, leaping forward. You straddled him and he tried to throw a punch. You dodged it and started attacking his face, punching it over, and over and over again. Tears began streaming down your face, and sobs wracked your body as you beat him relentlessly. A fiery pain coursed through your hands as your knuckles split, and you were vaguely aware of the shouting going on around you. Someone grabbed you and pulled you back. You struggled but it was no use. 

_Just tell me_

"If i were you i'd stop struggling," the person murmured, and you recognized Jeremy's voice. You did as he said and let him drag you out of the bar, crying heavily. You looked up and saw Geoff watching you again. He looked terrified, and you couldn't tell whether he was scared for you or of you. Before you could react you were outside, where Jeremy put you down. You opened your mouth to say something, which hurt like hell, but Jeremy interrupted you by hugging you. "Why would you do something so stupid, Y/N?"

_Say anything_

"i'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Jeremy," you whimper, shutting your eyes. He rubs your back. You feel his head move and your eyes flutter open. It was Geoff. You couldn't hear what Jeremy was saying over your heartbeat pounding in your ears. You couldn't look at him. You wiped your bloody nose but you only managed to smudge it. "We're leaving, Y/N." You finally glanced up to see Geoff. Concern was written all over his face, but he said nothing. Jeremy pulled you away, murmuring something about how the man wasn't pressing charges. You just wish he would say something, anything.

_Anything hurts less than the quiet_


	10. A/N

Okay, so i have a FAHC Ryan oneshot thingy idea and i just need y'alls opinions.

I wanna start a few longer oneshots that verge on being fics in this book. Instead of a few lyrics from the song, it'll have the whole song and take course over multiple chapters. Now, i'm definitely gonna do that, but i'm just wondering if i should make the first one abt FAHC Ryan? Because i already have a FAHC oneshot about him out, and i feel like putting up a multi-chaptered oneshot about FAHC Ryan would be a bit much, at least considering i don't have any about... normal Ryan yet, so.. what are y'alls opinions? TBH i doubt anyone cares and if that proves to be the case i'll just do one with normal Ryan first then start the longer one, but i just wanted to know what you guys think.

Also! Please please PLEASE comment songs that you think _will be able to be turned into a oneshot!_ I'm running out of good songs dudes!  
This is a hot mess because it's kinda late for me and i'm exhausted but i think i got what i wanted out there.  
Also also! Look out for the first Ao3 exclusive chapter on friday! The ones so far people have been able to find on Wattpad, including tomorrows chapter but after that it'll just be new ones! So yeah! Hope you have a wonderful day!  
-Sunny


	11. Lonely Boy (Gavin X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it hasnt been that long since the last Gavin X reader but i'm working on a super long Michael one and i had an idea for this so i wrote a quick one. This is actually the first chapter exclusive to this site! All the previous ones could've been found on wattpad but this is the newest! Hooray! Now, im actually running out of songs so please suggest some! Also, if you have anyone you want a fic abt from Funhaus, SP7, cowchop or anything else let me know! I wanna expand past the AH guys haha.

_Well I'm so above you_

"Delivery for Mr. Free?" You held the package under your arm, side eyeing the girl talking through the intercom. It had taken you several minutes to convince her that you were an actual delivery girl for someone as important as Gavin. What a bitch. I'm sure if you asked, Gav could have her taken care of. A smirk slipped onto your face but you quickly shook it off, pushing the thought out of your mind. "Send 'er in." Gavin's voice responded and she begrudgingly opened the door to Gavin's office. You flashed a sickly sweet smile at her and entered the office, gazing at the blonde in front of you. "On my desk please," He said, glancing over his shoulder at you. You nodded and walked forward, eyebrows furrowing slightly. As you put it down, he gently grabbed your wrist, pulling you closer to him. "She's a little crazy. Listens in for a few before leaving," He whispered.

_And it's plain to see_

A grin danced on your lips as he lead you towards another section of the huge office. As soon as the door was closed you forcefully kissed him, draping your arms over his shoulders. He kissed you back, smiling against your lips. As he pulled back his pale eyes studied yours. "Where the hell 'av you been?" His voice was more pouty then angry, and he frowned slightly. "Business trip. Hear about that disgraced and retired politician that was assassinated?" You grinned. "That was you?" "Hell yeah it was." He stepped back. "Jesus Christ, Y/N! You could've fuckin' died and i wouldn't've known!" "Gav-" "I would've waited for weeks, having to decide between whether you simply left me or whether you were dead." "Gavin." You reached out and grabbed his hands, squeezing them lightly. "You know how cautious i am. I almost didn't take the job, but you know my sister's having financial troubles. She needed the money."

_But I came to love you anyway_

He didn't look super sure. "You could've asked me." You snorted. "You've known me long enough to know i'd never take anything from you." He bit his lip, shaking his head gently. "Hey, you're not allowed to do that. You know that's hot as fuck." The corners of his mouth turned up in a half smile, a sigh escaping his lips. He pulled you in for a hug and you shut your eyes. "Fine. I understand. But please, Y/N. Tell me from now on, okay?" He held your shoulders, staring down at you with those electric blue eyes of his. God, those fucking eyes were your one weakness. You'd never seen him look this scared before. Your heart ached. "Okay, Gav. I promise." You smiled and kissed him again, wondering how the ever-loving fuck someone like him could be in such an infamous and dangerous gang. He returned your gestures, fingers running up your sides. You couldn't suppress the shiver that ran up your spine

_So you tore my heart out_

You moved to undo his button up shirt but was interrupted by a loud pounding on the door. "Gavin! Why the fuck aren't you answering your phone?" You jumped, eyes wide as you stared at the door. "Shit. That's Michael. Hold on, love." He planted a kiss on your forehead and headed towards the door. A sigh escaped your lips, and you leaned against the wall. Gavin had mentioned Michael a few times before. Nothing but good things, so you weren't too worried. Gavin paused. "Okay, actually.. Come here. You're gonna hand me the package and make me sign the clipboard." You smiled slightly. It was always fascinating seeing Gavin go into 'serious gang boss' mode. There were very few situations where he was as demanding and serious then when he was working. You nodded, walking forward and picking up the empty box and clipboard. 

_And I don't mind bleeding_

"Come in, Michael." Gavin called as you handed him the clipboard, quickly grabbing a pen off the desk. The door was shoved open and Michael narrowed his eyes at the two of you. You glanced at him, his warm brown eyes meeting yours briefly. He looked a little taken aback. "Oh. There's... someone else here." You flashed a friendly smile. "Yeah, sorry." Gavin smiled as well but Michael paid him no attention. He was staring at you. Your smile turned mischievous, and you looked back at Gavin. "Sign here.. here... and here." You pointed out three spaces on the forged paper. While he did, you turned to Michael and held out a hand. He looked down and slowly shook it. "Nice to meet you, Michael. I'm Y/N. Frequent delivery girl to Gavin's office." You shook his hand back and he smiled at you. You knew you were above average looking, to say the least, especially since you had dressed up a little to see Gavin. 

_Any old time to keep me waiting_

"Nice to meet you too, Y/N. I'm a co-worker of Gavin's, i guess. I apologize for the yelling." You giggled, brushing your hair out of your eyes. "Oh, it's fine. I know how Gavin can get." You glanced back at the blonde, nearly bursting into laughter at the mere sight of his confused and offended face. He looked at you and narrowed his eyes. He knew what you were doing. Your hand lingered on Michael's for a few more seconds then necessary before Gavin finally stepped in. "What's up, Michael." He crossed his arms and stood next and slightly in front of you, and you grinned lightly.Michael finally looked at Gavin. "Geoff's been texting you for like, three hours dude. You were supposed to come in and tell us about....." Michael trailed off and looked at you. "Oh, i know everything already. I knew the moment i first stepped in here who Gavin was." You bit your lip. "I'm actually a huge fan of you guys. So if you ever need anything... Gav has my number." A small wink. The curly haired man grinned lightly, glancing at Gavin who was glaring at the both of you. "There's been no new updates. False lead. Ill let you know when anything happens." The blonde opened the door and gestured for Michael to leave. "See-ya." "Bye." Michael waved at you and you returned the gesture just as Gavin closed the door.

_Waiting_

You burst into a fit of laughter immediately, and leaned against the wall. "You shoulda seen your face, Gav! You looked just about ready to tackle him! Well, attempt to tackle him." You grinned and Gavin rolled his eyes. "You ever gonna stop flirting with the other gang members? I already had to warn Jeremy off." You shook your head, reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Probably not. Not my fault you work with the hottest dudes in Los Santos." He snorted and pushed you away gently. "Plus, you're so easy to screw with." "Oh, fuck off." He pulled you in for one last kiss before you pulled away. "I'll see you soon, Gavin Free." He grinned as you waved. "Oh, i fuckin hope not."

_Waiting_


	12. Turtleneck (Jack X Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Jack this time! I really love this song, it gives me laid back love type vibes. Hope you enjoy!

_you wear your black turtleneck_

"Jackie! You're home!" You look up from your spot on the couch, where you could just see the top of Jacks head. "Have you moved at all since i left?" "Uh, how dare you," you scoffed, turning back to the TV. "Of course i got up. I left the remote on the other couch and it stopped auto playing." He laughed and put the groceries on the counter.

_i want you so what the heck_

"Did you get what i asked for?" He nodded. "three bags of jalapeno chips, two two litre bottles of doctor pepper, and two large things of sushi. One cucumber, one California roll." "Babe, thank youuuuuuu," you groaned, sitting up. "Pass me the sushi." "Uh-uh. That's for dinner. It's only three." You glared at him and crossed your arms. "Fuck you," you muttered, grabbing the remote

_i want our faces to touch_

He stuck his tongue out at you and sat down. "Its cold in here," you complained. "Then put clothes on!" He shook his head. "But i don't wanna," you huffed. "Plus, its my day off. day offs mean no pants!" "You are so difficult." You grinned, leaning up and kissing him. "But you still love me~" He sighed jokingly and kissed your forehead. "Yeah i do. You succubus."

_i'm sorry_

"I'm not a succubus. I don't need powers to be this sexy." You wiggled your eyebrows. "You have a soda stain on your chest. how." You looked down. "Oh, i do. Oops." he chuckled and shook his head. "You didn't watch any black mirror while i was gone, did you?" You gasped and stared at him. "Who do you think i am? First you suggest that i am so lazy that i didn't move for two hours, and then you call me a succubus, AND THEN you accuse me of watching our show without you! I cannot believe-" "How many episodes?" "No, for real. I didn't watch any."

_i'm sorry_

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows at you. "Uh, yeah. But i am mad at you for taking so long! I wanna watch hang The DJ so bad." You groaned, and he merely laughed. "Okay, okay. Start it while i get the food ready." You grinned and grabbed the controller. "Thank you babe!" You call, starting the episode. After a few minutes he came and sat next to you, holding a plate of nachos.

_eat chips in your underwear_

"Did you grab-" "Hot sauce? Yes." He handed you the bottle and you kissed his cheek. "You're the best." "Yeah, well i'm also tired of getting made fun of every time i forget." You grinned and leaned on his shoulder, covering a nacho in hot sauce. "Close enough." He smiled and shook his head. "you are the worst." "You know it!" You giggled and grew silent as the two of you watched the show in a comfortable silence

_lying to the internet_

"You fucking asshole!" You shouted, slapping him in the arm. He laughed hysterically as you scrambled to reach the remote he had just smacked out of your hands. You quickly continued playing, turning and kicking him in the legs repeatedly. "Hey! Stop it!" He said through his giggles, grabbing your feet. You struggled as he shoved you off the couch. "Cheater!"

_pretending that we're best friends_

He crossed the finish line and you stood up. "I demand a rematch!" You hissed, sitting back down. He yawned. "Nope. I'm going to bed. It's four in the morning." He stood. "What? Y'now what? Fine. But this isn't over. And i don't count that as a real win. You are not the king of Mario Kart." He rolled his eyes. "Okay, darling. Whatever you say." You flipped him off. "You coming to bed?" "In a bit. Okay babe?" He nodded and blew you a kiss, which you smacked out of the air. He shook his head, chuckling as he went to the bedroom

_so what, so what_

Jack couldn't sleep. He wasn't exactly sure why. He wasn't nervous or anything. just wasn't tired. You hadn't come to bed, so after a while he stood and entered the living room, where he found you snoring peacefully. Mario kart was still on, and a controller was still in your hand. He smiled and picked you up gently, turning off the TV. He carried you to the bedroom, where he placed you in bed. As he crawled in next to you, you turned over and scooted closer to him. A smile danced on his lips, and he suddenly felt exhausted. 

_i'm crumbling._


	13. Baby Blue (Michael X Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Sorry for not uploading on wednesday. Now that all the chapters are new ones, it's most likely gonna take me longer to get chapters out. I don't love love love this chapter but hey, who cares lmao. Enjoy!

_I left home about a week ago_

A sharp gasp escaped your lips as the knife grazed your arm, and you grit your teeth. The man in front of you attempted another attack but you dodged this time. As he stumbled, you grabbed a discarded metal pipe off the ground and swung it over your head. You brought it hard down into his back and cringed ever so slightly at the dull thud that resonated in the small room. The creak of the door on your left sounded quietly and you scrambled towards a dead man on the ground, snatching his pistol from his holster. You cocked it as you whipped around and aimed it at whoever had just entered the garage. A man with reddish curls stared back at you with somehow harsh, yet warm brown eyes. The freckles scattered across his face scrunched lightly as you aimed the barrel at his face. It took a few moments for you to lower your gun. "Michael?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you," He hissed, and you blinked in shock. "Excuse me?" "Your instructions were to scout the area and, under no circumstances were you to engage!" "Bu-" "You fucking idiot." The sound of your heart pounding in your ears nearly drowned him out. Slowly, the adrenaline began to die down, and pain coursed through your entire body. Michael grabbed the gun out of your hand easily and aimed just above your head. He fired two shots in each corner of the room, and you watched as the cameras exploded into a flurry of sparks and metal bits. Shit. This was a small warehouse for the infamous FakeHaus gang. Who knows who was watching as you broke in and murdered their crew. You turned back around just as Michael grabbed your wrist, forcefully pulling you towards the large metal door that was slowly and noisily opening. "Hey! That hurts, asshole." You attempt to yank your hand away but the exhaustion from earlier was beginning to set in. His hand didn't budge. "If you're gonna act like a kid, you're gonna be treated like one," He snapped, opening the van door and shoving you in. You glared at him as he got in the front and pulled out of the driveway. "God. Been in the gang for six years, yet i'm still getting fucking babysitting duty." You had seen Michael angry before, but he rarely sounded this... venomous. The familiar dull ache of hurt spread through your chest, and suddenly, you felt like crying.

 

_I never really had a brain of my own_

You painfully cleared your throat, and you were sure it was loud enough Michael could hear it over the roar of the AC. "I think it was you who taught me to question everything i'm told and go with my instincts, Michael." Your voice wasn't nearly as pointed as you had hoped, but it was good enough to piss him off even more. "I would've never said that if i knew your instincts were fucking ludicrous! What the hell were you thinking going in there without backup? It was one against god knows how many." He looked at you through the mirror and for the first time really noticed your injuries. You met his gaze, a the look of pure relief, anger, and sadness swimming in his familiar dark eyes was enough to fully get through to you. Michael had been terrified. You opened your mouth to speak but was interrupted by a bullet shattering the window and embedding itself into Michaels gut. The freckled man let out a cry of pain and involuntarily veered to the left and hit a tree, your head slamming into the dashboard. 

...

..

.

Your eyes fluttered open as you were dragged away from the car. It took you a moment to remember what had happened, and as soon as you did you started thrashing in the persons grip. "Let me go! Let me go!" You shouted, kicking your legs wildly. Whoever was dragging you tensed, and you could hear slight murmuring. "Hey, shh.. It's okay, you're gonna be fine. Jesus fuck, Y/N. That hurts.." "M-Michael?" You desperately try and crane your head up to see him, but pain explodes in your neck. "Woah, careful. You hit your head pretty hard." His voice was hushed and shaky, pain lacing his words. "What the fuck happened?" No response. He finally dropped you, behind the wall of what looked like a broken and abandoned building. He slid down the wall next to you, and your eyes widened. There was a streak of crimson on the wood, trailing down to Michael. He was clutching his side, face pale. 

_Back then I had an ego_

Holy shit, Michael." You say breathlessly. "Right?" He laughed hoarsely, sweat slipping down his forehead. "Did you carry me all the way here with a fucking bullet lodged in your stomach?" Your voice rose as you spoke, along with your anger and worry. His eyebrows furrowed and he shut his eyes. "I'd like to remind you that i wouldn't've been shot at all if you followed orders," He muttered, glancing over the wooden wall. Again, you were interrupted as a bullet whizzed by Michaels head. "Holy fuck. Like, holy fucking shit. That moved my hair" He started giggling nervously, your eyes widening. 

"Okay, okay. You have a gun, right?" Michael nodded and you held out your hand. "Give it to me. And don't even try and fucking protest, Michael." You interrupted him as he shook his head. "I got us into this mess, i'm gonna get us out." You took a deep breath as a bullet hit the ground close to you. A pause. Here we go. You looked over the wall and scanned the treeline. "There," you murmur to yourself. The setting sun had reflected on the scope of what you assumed was a sniper rifle. Quickly, you ducked back down, and just in time. Another bullet hit the dirt in front of you. "There's a sniper in the trees. Three o'clock." Michael said nothing. You quickly scanned the area, trying to think quickly. The bullets seemed to have stopped for a moment. Either he was waiting for you to poke your head out again, or they were moving to a better position. Both were not ideal. You glanced over at Michael, panic flaring in your chest ass blood seeped through his fingers. "How you feeling?" "I'm okay. I can't really feel it because of the shock, i guess. Plus, it's not like this is the first time i've been shot." He let out a weak laugh, and tears pricked your eyes. You wanted to say something but decided against it. Now was not the time. 

_Thinking that the world was so damn small_

You looked around you, mind racing a million miles a minute as you desperately searched for a way to get the two of you the hell out of there. Your eyes landed on a broken two-by-four next to your curly haired friend. "Hand me that." He did as told and you took a deep breath. There were very few things you were exceptionally skilled at in the world, which is something Michael could attest to, but you knew you had an amazing aim. No matter the gun, if you were given a target, nine times out of ten you could hit it. But this.. This was a stretch. Another deep breath. Suddenly, you held up the two by four just above the broken wall. A shot rang out, and it was knocked clean out of your hands. You desperately hoped you were remembering the correct tree as you leaned out of cover, aimed at where you remembered seeing the flare and fired four times. Quickly you ducked down and waited. 

A quiet thud reached your ears. "Holy fucking shit. Did you hit him?" You shushed Michael with a silent wave of your hand and peeked out once more. In what was once a clear patch of grass there was now a still dark shape. A relieved sigh escaped your lips, but the relief barely lasted. "Okay, we need to move, now. Who knows how many more people might be on their way, and how many more might still be here." The curly haired man nodded and staggered to his feet, graciously accepting as you offered support. The two of you limped hurriedly towards a parked car nearby, gun drawn and eyes and ears alert. You could feel Michael shaking ever so slightly, and his breaths were ragged and short. You had to get him back to the penthouse _fast_

_And it's like the lawn is on fire  
Like the fumes might get me high_

Once you arrived, you let him lean gently on the side of it. "Shit shit shit..." You looked around frantically, searching for a way to unlock the car. After a moment pf panic, you reached down, grabbed a decently sized rock, smashing the window. No car alarm. "God is real," you muttered, unlocking the door and shoving Michael in the back. Once you were both in, you instructed him to lay on the ground and force himself into as small of a space as possible, and to be as out of sight from outside as possible as well. No complaints from him, which honestly made you even more terrified then before. Now, thanks to your experience of being a huge, annoying delinquent as a teen, you knew how to hot wire a car. Once that was done, you sped away from the area, sure that people in nearby cars could hear the dull thudding of your heart inside your chest. "Michael! Speak to me, bud, How's it going?" You glanced over your shoulder, chewing on your lip hard enough to make it bleed. "I'm okay, Y/N. It just... hurts like fuckin' hell." You smiled sadly, urging yourself to fight back tears. 

"Yeah, i bet. Listen, we're about ten minutes from the penthouse, okay? Jack and Trevor are gonna get you patched up." Six times. Six times you've had to say that to someone. Twice you had lied. Your gripped the steering wheel so hard your knuckles turned white. How many more times? How many more people that you cared about were gonna get hurt because of your actions? As Michael mumbled a stupid joke about your shitty driving, you decided that he would be the last.

_And baby blue, what should I do?_

You arrived quickly with no disturbances, and thanked god that the LSPD rarely stopped anyone for speeding. You had shot Jeremy a short, straight to the point text while driving, and as you pulled you spotted him and Jack waiting. You didn't bother to turn off the ignition as you stepped out and opened the back seat door. As the two picked him up and carried him onto a stretcher, you explained what had happened. Jeremy nodded silently as the four of you stood in the elevator, waiting impatiently for it to reach the right floor. "Me, Trevor and Lindsey are going to take care of Michael. You are gonna get checked by Jeremy." She raised his hand for silence as you prepared to protest. "I don't wanna hear it, Y/N. I know this has been tough for you, but you're not getting off the hook so easily." The redhead looked at you pointedly. You were unable to meet her disappointed gaze. "Anyone ever tell you you would make an amazing mom?" You muttered, in a weak attempt to lighten the mood. "With you guys around, i really feel like one." She smiled ever so slightly and grabbed your shoulder. "Michael's gonna be fine. We'll make sure of it." 

 

After what had felt like an eternity, but must've been thirty seconds at most, the elevator doors opened. Jack and Trevor raced out of it, Jack barking orders to Lindsey, who was somewhere just out of sight. Your feet itched to run after them, and you nearly did, but it seemed Michael had taken your strength with him. Weakness seeped through your bones, and you crumpled slightly. Jeremy quickly grabbed you and rather then merely supporting you, he instead picked you up and carried you down the hall. "Jeremy-" "Shut up. You're gonna take fuckin' forever if we walk." "Fine," you grumbled, eyes shutting. Exhaustion began to set inside you and a dull but persistent ache made it's home inside your skull. "Hey, wake up, dumbass." Jeremy gently flicked the side of your head and your eyes opened begrudgingly. "What." "I need you awake for this. Gotta see if your head's all fucked or not."

_Will I feel so lost without you?_

"Fine." "Do you ever say anything else?" Despite yourself, a sleepy laugh escaped your dry lips as your friend set you down. The checkup was as boring as you had always remembered them to be. Half an hour later, you were covered in bandages and Jeremy had just finished stitching up a deeper scratch just above your eyebrow. "Alright. I think you're good to go." He stood back and admired his handiwork. The man was currently being trained in the medical field, and you knew how important doing it right was to him. "Now, you should get some sleep. I doubt you'll need any, but i have some stuff that should help you-" "Can i see Michael first?" You interrupted him mid sentence and he opened his mouth to argue. Your eyes pleaded with him, hands gripping the underside of the chair. His lips quickly pressed into a thin line and he begrudgingly pulled out his phone, typing something quickly. His phone was barely off before a response came through. "Fine. They're just finishing up. But if you pass out in the middle of the hallway, i'm leaving you there." You said nothing, shooting him a grateful smile as you stood, wobbling slightly. The two of you slowly made your way down the hall, the silence of the penthouse unnerving you. Jeremy smiled slightly at you and guilt began to worm its way into your heart. 

You weren't sure exactly how your plan was going to work out, despite having been thinking about it for weeks. It was going to hurt at first, for everyone involved, but you were convinced it was for the best, even if it wasn't. There were just a few things you needed to handle first. And seeing Michael was one of them.

_And I'm deaf, dumb, blind and out of touch_

Trevor met you at the door and answered your questions before you even asked them. "He's awake, and in surprisingly high spirits. The injury wasn't life threatening but if you'd taken longer to get here it could've been. He sustained no other injuries except for a couple of gnarly bruises and a few cuts, but those are easily treated and fairly harmless." He smiled reassuringly at you and opened the door. You smiled weakly back and entered the room, fingernails digging into your palms. Jack was talking to Michael and letting him know his limits for recovery so you stood, waiting for her to finish. 

The redhead patted your shoulder as she stepped by you. "We're gonna talk about this tomorrow, yeah? Get some rest, idiot." She ruffled your hair and exited the room, leaving you and Michael alone. "Hey there dickhead." His voice was soft and strained, the affection lacing his tone making tears prick the corners of your eyes. There had been many people on the receiving end of your bad decisions, but never someone you had cared about the same way you did Michael. It was never someone who had stayed up with you all night after you refused to in sleep prep for your first heist, bringing you coffee and making you laugh. It was never someone who spent hours drawing a hideous mural on your full leg cast after a nasty accident, a drawing of a stick figure version of you kicking ass in an explosion of colours. It was never someone who saw your flaws, heard your pleas to stay away and destroyed the defensive walls you built for yourself and enveloped a warmth you'd never felt before. 

_Your eyes got so big  
Who can I trust_

As you smiled sadly at him, the tears slipping down your cheeks, you realized you were gonna have to hurt him one more time. "Hey Mikey. How ya feelin'?" You sniffled and wiped away the tears quickly, sitting next to him. "I'm fine. Jackie's got me full of pain killers so i can't feel a thing." He reached out a hand and interlaced his fingers with yours. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I was really worried." His thumb made circles on your hand as more tears fell. "I should've known you'd be fine. You'd never let some punks like the the FakeHaus crew beat you." 

"I'm so sorry Michael. This is all my fucking fault. I-I should've just listened to orders I don't know what i was thinking." The curly haired man let you speak, eyes meeting yours. "And i just... I thought that it was small enough i could take out on my own. Save us the trouble." A slight laugh bubbled from your lips, shaking your head. "I mean, technically, i did take them out. But i kinda also took you out." "Not in the way i hoped." He smiled again, reassuringly. "It's okay, Y/N. You went with your instincts, like you said. Being the one who drilled that idea into your head, i can't necessarily get mad at you for that." You smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "You're too good to me." "You're still an idiot though." "Yeah, i am."

_And I feel so far from your side_

Your teeth grazed your lip. "I should let you rest." You rose and reluctantly let go of his hand. You wiped your tear stained cheeks and looked down at him. A deep, shaky breath escaped your lips. "Bye, Michael." You leaned down, pressing a light kiss on his lips, eyes shutting. A light dusting of pink rested on his cheeks and he smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." You couldn't bring yourself to agree, so you just smiled and waved, exiting the room quietly. The halls were empty as you made your way back to your room. As you sat on your bed with nothing but your own thoughts to keep you company, the plan finally began to set in motion. The clock on your bedside table read 12:26. Nervousness fluttered in your chest as you yanked your old suitcase out of the closet. You pushed the doubts away, instead replacing them with worries about what you'd have to leave behind. You began filling your suitcase with only the essentials.

You were done faster then you thought. Your bag was mostly filled with sentimental items and toiletries, as well as a few outfits and a shit ton of money. You could replace everything else you needed. Fifteen to one. This meant almost everyone should be asleep. As you stood, you took a deep breath, masking the pain and worry you truly felt as you walked out the door. Your footsteps were nearly silent as you made your way to the living room, taking your time to reminisce. Once you reached the room you froze as you made eye contact with Geoff

_And when I look up I start to cry_

He looked surprised for a moment before a sad smile reached his lips. "Hey." "Uh. Hey." Worry flared inside of you and you bit your lip. "Do you have enough suitcase space? We have spares." You shook your head and smiled nervously, confusion clouding your thoughts. "No, i got enough space." "What about money? A place to stay? I have contacts-" "Geoff." You laughed slightly. "I'm fine, trust me." "Okay." He sighed and pulled you into a hug. "Keep in touch, yeah?" "Of course." You forced back tears as you pulled back. "Thank you so much, Geoff. Truly." "I understand. I'm just glad this was a home to you, even for a short time." You nodded and hugged him one more time. "Goodbye for now." You laughed, wiping the tears before they fell. "Goodbye for now." You headed towards the door, but there was one last nagging thought that wouldn't leave you alone. You paused. 

_You're a darker hue_

Michael stretched as he awoke, wincing slightly. As he looked around, he jumped slightly. "Geoff! What are you doing here?" Geoff smiled sadly at Michael, and without word, handed him a slip of paper. Worry began to worm it's way into his chest, but that worry was crushed by the confusion and pain that swarmed throughout him as his eyes scanned the letter.

_"Dear Michael._

_Hey._

_I know this is going to be confusing to you, but please believe me when i say that it's for the best._

_I left._

_After you got hurt I realized what i had to do. I've hurt too many people to stay. Things were starting to pile up. I barely slept, i didn't eat. The stress, the guilt was too much for me. I needed a change, a break, something new._

_Please, please believe me when i say that this wasn't because of you, nor anyone else. And know that there was nothing you could've done to prevent me from leaving, You know how stubborn i am_

_This is not your fault._

_The year i spent in the gang was truly the best year of my life, and that is hugely because of you. You took me in, flaws and all, and shaped me to be a better, smarter person. My only regret is that i waited too long to say what i truly felt, but i can say it know._

_I love you."_

__

Tears were now freely flowing down his freckled cheeks, and a sob wracked his body. Geoff silently stood and embraced the young man, shutting his eyes as Michael cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I really am, Michael. But what she wrote was true. I saw the bags under her eyes, the way she stood as if the world was on weighing her down. She needed it." "I know. I just wish i'd seen it sooner."

_My baby blue_


End file.
